Who Are You?
by xsufer967x
Summary: This is my fist fan fiction. The story is about the average Stars Halo family, Lorelei, Rory, and, Zach. Zach and Rory are twins. Zach keeps getting into trouble and is having some problems at home. Rory is a charming 15yearold girl who is in love with he
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this show. If you plan on sewing me I would only give you about a penny. I do not own the characters as well as the setting.**

**This is my fist fan fiction. The story is about the average Stars Hallo family, Lorelei, Rory, and, Zach. Zach and Rory are twins. Lorelei and Zach are having some problems with each other. Zach is to caught up in his music to hang around the house and spend time with his mom and sister. Rory is having problems with her boyfriend Chad to be concerned with Zach and his issues. Lorelei is not willing to give up on her kids. In this story there are some new faces such as Lulu, PJ, Chad, and Emma. Like I said before this is my first fan fiction.**

* * *

As I sit outside in my jeans staring up at the rising sun I can only wish for a new beginning in life. I try to call my dad but there's know answer, yet I'm sort of thankful he doesn't answer. Just as I'm about to head out to Luke's for some early morning coffee Rory dashes outside and begins to cry. 

"Might I ask?" I say in a soft whisper behind her.

"Zach, I… you went to PJ's dint you for the booze?" She says with her eyes tearing up again.

"No I was… does it really matter now? It's done and over with you and mom don't need to worry about where I was or where I will go… got it?" I say with irritation in my voice.

"Who are you?" the tears on her cheeks fall harder as she talks.

"Rory I don't have time for this…"

"Zach where the hell were you last night" I hear the rage coming from moms voice

"Can we talk about this later I need to get ready for school?" I say not realizing how much I sound like a jerk.

Mom just rolls her eyes and fallows Rory and I back inside the house.

The walk to Luke's is dead silent, and I can't help but notice that mom is crying the whole way there.

I finally break the silence "Ok I wasn't getting drunk at anyone's house, I was at Lulu's but not for anything illegal or bad we were watching a movie and fell asleep on her couch ask her dad I swear mom I'm not lying about this… I swear." I see her shake her head as if she doesn't believe me, but then again why should she?

"Fine ya'll have know reason to believe me but I'm not lying about his one mom?" for the first time ever in my 15 years of living my heart feels like its falling off a waterfall.

"Zach you going to end up getting kicked out of Chilton or worse arrested." I can feel the pain I've caused my mom but I'm sorry that I have a bad boy rep to keep up.

We sit down at or normal seat by the window at Luke's, and everyone there can feel the tension between my mom and I.

"Ok? What's going on?" Luke says probably regretting he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own this show. If you plan on sewing me I would only give you about a penny. I do not own the characters as well as the setting.**

**This is my fist fan fiction. The story is about the average Stars Hallo family, Lorelei, Rory, and, Zach. Zach and Rory are twins. Lorelei and Zach are having some problems with each other. Zach is to caught up in his music to hang around the house and spend time with his mom and sister. Rory is having problems with her boyfriend Chad to be concerned with Zach and his issues. Lorelei is not willing to give up on her kids. In this story there are some new faces such as Lulu, PJ, Chad, and Emma. Like I said before this is my first fan fiction.**

* * *

As I sit outside in my jeans staring up at the rising sun I can only wish for a new beginning in life. I try to call my dad but there's no answer, yet I'm sort of thankful he didn't answer. Just as I'm about to head out to Luke's for some early morning coffee Rory dashes outside and begins to cry.

"Might I ask?" I say in a soft whisper behind her.

"Zach, I… you went to PJ's didn't you for the booze?" She says with her eyes tearing up again.

"No I was… does it really matter now? It's done and over with you and mom don't need to worry about where I was or where I will go… got it?" I say with irritation in my voice.

"Who are you?" the tears on her cheeks fall harder as she talks.

"Rory I don't have time for this…"

"Zach where the hell were you last night" I hear the rage coming from mom's voice.

"Can we talk about this later I need to get ready for school?" I say not realizing how much I sound like a jerk.

Mom just rolls her eyes and fallows Rory and I back inside the house.

The walk to Luke's is dead silent, and I can't help but notice that mom is crying the whole way there.

I finally break the silence "Ok I wasn't getting drunk at anyone's house, I was at Lulu's but not for anything illegal or _bad_ we were watching a movie and fell asleep on her couch ask her dad I swear mom I'm not lying about this… I swear." I see her shake her head as if she doesn't believe me, but then again why should she?

"Fine y'all have know reason to believe me but I'm not lying about his one mom?" for the first time ever in my 15 years of living my heart feels like its falling off a waterfall.

"Zach you're going to end up getting kicked out of Chilton or worse arrested." I can feel the pain I've caused my mom but I'm sorry that I have a _bad boy _rep to keep up.

We sit down at or normal seat by the window at Luke's, and everyone there can feel the tension between my mom and I.

"Ok? What's going on?" Luke says probably regretting he asked.

"Nothing mom and I just had a disagreement that's all." I say trying not to look at mom while I'm talking.

"Hey Luke is Chad around I need to talk to him" Rory says as she turns to look over the counter at her _charming Chad._ Her and Chad have been going out since early on this year. Chad is just like a prince, he's strong, loyal, and has a _good_ head on his shoulders. I guess that you could say that he's the total opposite of me. I'm well built, pretty eyes like my mom, hot hair, and I'm cool, I guess you could just say that I'm just drop dead sexy.

Chad walks over and gives Rory the grossest kiss I have ever seen in all my life, and then takes a seat next to her at the table. "So Zach," Chad begins "how was the party last night?"

"What are you talking about there was know party last night and even if there was I wouldn't have been there. I had a date with Lulu, and are you just retarded or are you wanting me to come and suck up to your butt just so I don't get in trouble?" I say figuring that he would just make a smart remark and go on talking to Rory as if nothing just happened, and he did just that.

"Zach were you at a party last night or not?" mom says trying not to yell

"Mom… there are people to do and things to see. I'm just going to go to the bus stop and wait so Taylor can come outside and call the police on me for loitering. Have a nice day at the inn bye-bye." I could fell the jerk in me coming out as I said my last words and walked out onto the bus headed for Chilton.

"What the hell was that?" Rory asks taking the seat beside me.

"What did it look like your so called perfect boyfriend was trying to sell me out and get me in trouble for something I didn't do." I notice the irritation in my voice starting coming back.

"What ever Zach the faster we get to school the better." I don't understand why she's the one in a bad mood when she wasn't the one who is about to be murdered by their mother. I just roll my eyes and wait till we get to school so I can tell Lulu that I had a wonderful time at her house last night… and am going to make sure that nothing happened.

Finally we arrive at school and there she is the most beautiful girl in school, my girlfriend, Lulu. "Hey!" I shout from across the courtyard. Her beautiful brown eyes stare up at me and that amazing smile shoots across her face like a rocket. She bolts into my arms like she hadn't seen me in four million years.

"Hey" she says letting go of my neck.

"So my mom thinks that we did more that just watch a movie." I say truing not to laugh.

"What that's nuts we just sat on my couch and watched a movie didn't u tell her that?" I can tell that she doesn't want everyone thinking that we did more that so her rep doesn't get ruined.

"Yes but you know what everyone thinks of me I can't go somewhere with out getting in trouble or with out getting arrested. Oh well it doesn't matter all that matters is that I'm with you and that's all." I say looking into her eyes.

"Aww isn't that cute? What a lovely couple." PJ says interrupting mine and Lulu's moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own this show. If you plan on sewing me I would only give you about a penny. I do not own the characters as well as the setting.**

**This is my fist fan fiction. The story is about the average Stars Halo family, Lorelei, Rory, and, Zach. Zach and Rory are twins. Zach keeps getting into trouble and is having some problems at home. Rory is a charming 15-year-old girl who is in love with her family and boyfriend Chad. Rory is becoming fed-up with her brother and his late night parties. Lorelei loves her kids more than life it self, but she isn't willing to give up just yet.  
**

* * *

As I sit outside in my jeans staring up at the rising sun I can only wish for a new beginning in life. I try to call my dad but there's no answer, yet I'm sort of thankful he didn't answer. Just as I'm about to head out to Luke's for some early morning coffee Rory dashes outside and begins to cry. 

"Might I ask?" I say in a soft whisper behind her.

"Zach, I… you went to PJ's didn't you for the booze?" She says with her eyes tearing up again.

"No I was… does it really matter now? It's done and over with you and mom don't need to worry about where I was or where I will go… got it?" I say with irritation in my voice.

"Who are you?" the tears on her cheeks fall harder as she talks.

"Rory I don't have time for this…"

"Zach where the hell were you last night" I hear the rage coming from mom's voice.

"Can we talk about this later I need to get ready for school?" I say not realizing how much I sound like a jerk.

Mom just rolls her eyes and fallows Rory and I back inside the house.

The walk to Luke's is dead silent, and I can't help but notice that mom is crying the whole way there.

I finally break the silence "Ok I wasn't getting drunk at anyone's house, I was at Lulu's but not for anything illegal or _bad_ we were watching a movie and fell asleep on her couch ask her dad I swear mom I'm not lying about this… I swear." I see her shake her head as if she doesn't believe me, but then again why should she?

"Fine y'all have know reason to believe me but I'm not lying about his one mom?" for the first time ever in my 15 years of living my heart feels like its falling off a waterfall.

"Zach you're going to end up getting kicked out of Chilton or worse arrested." I can feel the pain I've caused my mom but I'm sorry that I have a _bad boy _rep to keep up.

We sit down at or normal seat by the window at Luke's, and everyone there can feel the tension between my mom and I.

"Ok? What's going on?" Luke says probably regretting he asked.

"Nothing mom and I just had a disagreement that's all." I say trying not to look at mom while I'm talking.

"Hey Luke is Chad around I need to talk to him" Rory says as she turns to look over the counter at her _charming Chad._ Her and Chad have been going out since early on this year. Chad is just like a prince, he's strong, loyal, and has a _good_ head on his shoulders. I guess that you could say that he's the total opposite of me. I'm well built, pretty eyes like my mom, hot hair, and I'm cool, I guess you could just say that I'm just drop dead sexy.

Chad walks over and gives Rory the grossest kiss I have ever seen in all my life, and then takes a seat next to her at the table. "So Zach," Chad begins "how was the party last night?"

"What are you talking about there was know party last night and even if there was I wouldn't have been there. I had a date with Lulu, and are you just retarded or are you wanting me to come and suck up to your butt just so I don't get in trouble?" I say figuring that he would just make a smart remark and go on talking to Rory as if nothing just happened, and he did just that.

"Zach were you at a party last night or not?" mom says trying not to yell

"Mom… there are people to do and things to see. I'm just going to go to the bus stop and wait so Taylor can come outside and call the police on me for loitering. Have a nice day at the inn bye-bye." I could fell the jerk in me coming out as I said my last words and walked out onto the bus headed for Chilton.

"What the hell was that?" Rory asks taking the seat beside me.

"What did it look like your so called perfect boyfriend was trying to sell me out and get me in trouble for something I didn't do." I notice the irritation in my voice starting coming back.

"What ever Zach the faster we get to school the better." I don't understand why she's the one in a bad mood when she wasn't the one who is about to be murdered by their mother. I just roll my eyes and wait till we get to school so I can tell Lulu that I had a wonderful time at her house last night… and am going to make sure that nothing happened.

Finally we arrive at school and there she is the most beautiful girl in school, my girlfriend, Lulu. "Hey!" I shout from across the courtyard. Her beautiful brown eyes stare up at me and that amazing smile shoots across her face like a rocket. She bolts into my arms like she hadn't seen me in four million years.

"Hey" she says letting go of my neck.

"So my mom thinks that we did more that just watch a movie." I say truing not to laugh.

"What that's nuts we just sat on my couch and watched a movie didn't u tell her that?" I can tell that she doesn't want everyone thinking that we did more that so her rep doesn't get ruined.

"Yes but you know what everyone thinks of me I can't go somewhere with out getting in trouble or with out getting arrested. Oh well it doesn't matter all that matters is that I'm with you and that's all." I say looking into her eyes.

"Aww isn't that cute? What a lovely couple." PJ says interrupting mine and Lulu's moment.

"PJ… don't you have someone else to bother? I don't know someone like… not Zach or I?" Lulu says trying to figure out why she is friends with him.

"Nope just you two…" PJ says laughing.

"PJ if you leave right now ill let u have my math homework for a week!"

"Two!" PJ says trying to push my buttons

"Fine" I say watching PJ turn around and walk away.

I look back at Lulu and smile wondering how a girl like her, rich parents, straight A's in all her classes, could ever like a boy with a mom who need all the help she can get barely passes his classes and doesn't really care about anything other than her. When I'm with her everything is ok I can be me not this punk kid I act like… like a normal sane fifteen-year-old boy.

"Zach are you ok?" Lulu asks putting her hand on my arm.

"I will be once this war with my mom is over…" I say not really understanding what I'm trying to say…

"What do you mean?" she says just as confused as me.

"I'll tell you once I know." I say holding her close to me. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight at my grandparents? It's this retarded thing we do every Friday and I'd love if you came and sat through it with me." I say practically begging her.

"I'd love to go with you tonight. Would it be ok with your grandparents?"

"Oh yeah they don't care ill call them later and tell them later…oh and you have to be dressed up."

"That's fine pick me up around 6:30?"

"Yeah that's good," I say grabbing her hand and walking toward the school.

It's 5th period and I can't stop thinking about tonight. Will grandma and grandpa like Lulu… I mean I don't see why they wouldn't. What kind of stupid things will they say about me? Or worse what will they ask me. I'm just ready to go home and get ready to go pick up Lulu.

We finally get home and Rory isn't talking to me. "Mom! Do you think it would be OK if Lulu came to dinner with us tonight?"

"Sure I guess so I don't care the more trouble we cause tonight we might not have to go next week!" she says laughing

"Lulu wouldn't cause trouble mom… I would." I say thinking that my mom got over the argument we had this morning.

My mom starts to laugh and hugs me "that's the Zach I remember!" she says with a giant smile on her face.


End file.
